Plain Jane Rainpaw
by CrowfeatherLover
Summary: Rainpaw's plain. She's always having to live in the shadows of everpretty Silverpaw and her aunt, Ripplestream. And worst of allRainpaw seems more WindClan then RiverClan. But when Rainpaw finds out a secret about Ripplestream, she can turn the tables.


**Well, here I am, embarking on another story. I haven't exactly started writing it yet, but I will. Let The Lake Run Red...ehh, I'm working on that one too, slightly. Chapter Four is going very, very slowly because my muse is _draining _away by the minute. Hope you like the story! Sorry the summary's so sucky.**

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader**

Minnowstar-Slim black she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Mudflight-Plain brown tom with yellow eyes and a large nick in his right ear

**Medicine Cat**

Ripplestream-Startingly beautiful silver tabby she-cat with gorgeous green eyes

**Warriors (In order of seniority):**

Mossfoot-Lithe dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes, the most senior warrior

_Apprentice: Brushpaw_

_Mate: Mudflight_

Snowstorm-Sleek white tom with blue eyes, senior warrior

_Apprentice: Maplepaw_

_Mate: Iceriver_

Phoenixfur-Golden tabby tom with green eyes, senior warrior

_Mate: Frostflight_

Sandstream-Ginger she-cat with sharp blue eyes

_Mate: Reedpelt_

Reedpelt-Black tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Rainpaw_

_Mate: Sandstream_

Frostflight-Pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

_Mate: Phoenixfur_

Raggedheart-Dark gray tabby tom missing his left ear and eye, scarred from a ShadowClan attack when he was an apprentice

Robinwing-Dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Flamenight-Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Winterpaw_

Sootfur-Black tom with amber eyes

Heatherfrost-Pretty dusty tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Shimmerstorm-Gorgeous silver tabby she-cat with orange eyes

**Apprentices (In order of age):**

Brushpaw-Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Maplepaw-Sleek dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Winterpaw-Handsome silver tom with amber eyes

Silverpaw-Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with big blue eyes

Rainpaw-Plain brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Iceriver-Gorgeous silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Frostflight and Ripplestream and the oldest nursery queen, retired from warrior duties due to a leg injury

_Mate: Snowstorm_

_Kits: Cometkit, Freezekit, and Jadekit_

Mothfeather-Golden she-cat with blue eyes

_Mate: Sootfur_

_Kits: To come_

**Elders:**

Glitterleaf-Once pretty silver she-cat, nearly deaf

Foxwhisker-Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes, blind, the oldest cat in RiverClan

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:**

Amberstar-Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Duststorm-Light brown tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Opaqueflame-Small black tom with amber eyes

**Warriors (Important):**

Shadewhisker-Black tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Mousepaw_

Opalflight-Small white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices (Important):**

Mousepaw-Big light brown tom with green eyes

Steelpaw-Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:**

Eaglestar-Dark gray tom with smouldering yellow eyes

**Deputy: **

Rustedfeather-Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Hollyleaf-Plain-looking dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors (Important):**

Ebonywhisker-Black tom with yellow eyes and an everlasting sneer

Grassfoot­-Mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Aspengleam-Young silver tabby she-cat with big green eyes

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader:**

Yewstar-Dark ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Cedarfall-Light brown tabby tom with soft green eyes

_Mate: Ambergaze_

**Medicine Cat:**

Robinfeather-Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

**Warriors (Important):**

Oakfur-Plain brown tom with orange eyes

Nightflight-Handsome jet black tom with blue eyes

Blackstripe-Silver tabby tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes

Platinumpelt-Silver tabby she-cat with dark black stripes and blue eyes

**Queens (Important):**

Ambergaze-Dark gray tabby she-cat with golden-amber eyes

_Mate: Cedarfall_

_Kits: Pigeonkit, Foxkit_


End file.
